Maul
Dr. Jeremy Stone is a human-titanthrope hybrid. He's a Nobel-prized scientist that can grow to great size at the cost of intelligence or grow smaller to get even smarter. He's a member of WildC.A.T.S. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/628772-wc4p10_super.jpgMaulMaul is a Gifted One, born of human and Kherubim parents (the Titanthropes are introduced as a subspecies of the Kherubim; it is later revealed that they were the original natives of Khera, genetically modified by the Planet-Shaper Engines to be more Kheran-like. It is implied that humans were also similarly modified, explaining why humans and Kherans can crossbreed). He was one of the first members of the WILDC.A.T.S. working alongside Spartan and Warblade to get the team off the ground. At one point, in pitched battle with the Youngblood, Maul grew too large too fast and lost control of himself. Before he could become massive enough to bring down the entire building. Voodoo had to reach psychically into his mind, shutting him down. But he and the other WILDC.A.T.S. fought on, eventually winning the day.At one point he discovered that by becoming smaller he could increase his intellect, but this proved strenuous to his body and he was forced to give it up. Recently Jeremy and his teammate Voodoo ended their relationship, with her powers eventually leading to an emotional rift. Maul could not handle it and Voodoo had angered him to the point he forgot about the problem itself. World's End Maul is now once again apart of the Wildcats team now that the world has ended due to the attack by the High's clones the Reapers. He is also once again in a relationship with Voodoo. Since Halo is the only building that still has power the super hero Mr. Majestic often attacks them stealing their resources and taking it back to his refuge in Hawaii and sharing it with the people he brings there. He gives a few of the team the choice to come with him and Maul is one of them due to his heritage. After the team became aware of an oasis still surviving the ruined earth the team investigated and fought a series of beings protecting the forest. During the fight Maul lost control and almost destroyed the oasis had Voodoo not used her powers to stop him they found the area was made by Tumbleweed but he could not create any more and could only sustain the one. Later Defile and his Daemonites attack L.A since they can now survive their and Maul fights Defile himself. Warblade is beaten by Defile who then makes his mass and size greater than Maul but Warblade turns himself into a sword Maul uses to stab Defile and after the fight a truce is made between the two forces. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/79903-129942-maul_super.jpg ''Powers and Abilities '' Maul is a Titanthrope from Khera. His heritage means that he can willing turn himself into a massive super powered being and increase his mass and size as he sees fit. However a side effect of his powers is the larger he becomes the more of his intelligence he loses. He also has the power to due the opposite and if he decreases his size and mass his mind gets stronger but it creates a large amount of strain to use this power. Jeremy is also a genius and a scientist.